Yugo and Amalia drabbles
by Queen of Locked Hearts
Summary: A series of small drabbles. I'm changing moments in episodes that I feel could've been a potential moment for these two. Really there just how I wanted the scenes to go. So Enjoy. Please review. Rated T just in case for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**S1ep7**

"Huh? Can someone please tell me what I'm doing in these horrible sheets!" Amalia screamed "Eww. Yugo, have you been rolling around in dragoturkey dung?!" Amalia asked staring at the young boy who was staring back at her.

"Oh, Amalia I so happy you're okay" Yugo said jumping on the bed to hug her with tears in his eyes. Amalia hugged Yugo back.

"It's okay Yugo. And thank you everyone for saving me." Amalia said to everyone still holding onto Yugo.

"Well that was quite the ordeal" Ruel chimes in.

"None of this would have happened if it weren't for your enutrof instincts. Taking things before asking" Evangelyne said glaring at Ruel.

"Ah, well all's well that ends well" Ruel says scratching the back of his head.

"Not yet, Ruel aren't you forgetting something." Yugo said turning his head away from Amalia smiling.

"Erm...Ah yes…" Ruel stutters as he laughs "Well, it's nothing really, but...Huh huh! Well, by way of thanks for the dragoturkey we left behind and all the damage."

"That's very generous! I'll make good use of them."Nausica says with delight "Hmm by the way you all must be tired from everything that has just happened. There's a natural mineral spring out back. If you don't mind and have the time you're welcome to use it to relax." Nausica said looking at everyone.

"That's very kind Nausica, but we must…" Evangelyne was cut off by Ruel

"We must take full advantage of her kindness especially since it's free" Ruel says with a huge smile on his face.

"Fine. Thank you Nausica for your kindness. Ruel you and Percedal don't get to go .Let's go Amalia." Evangelyne said

"Okay, come on Yugo"Amalia says not letting go of the young boys hand as she got up from the bed.

"Hey wait a minute. How come Yugo gets to go?" Percedal exclaims.

"Because Ruel is a dirty old man who got us into this mess and you're a Iop who has obviously no idea how to act around females or properly guard his own shushu." Amalia said continuing on with Evangelyne to the mineral spring at the back of the farm.

"Yugo you have to take off your hat before we get in the spring" Amalia said as she began to undress.

"Uh I can't do that." Yugo says almost too quickly

"And why not" Evangelyne said from the spring.

"I just can't." Yugo says

"Oh and why can't you Yugo." Amalia starts to walk towards him in her full state of undress.

"You know instead I think I'll go check on Ruel and Dally." Yugo said blushing. He than created a portal to escape.

"What was that all about?" Evangelyne asks Amalia.

"Who knows let's just enjoy this while we can. I mean who knows the next time we will get to take a bath." Amalia says shrugging off Yugo's strange behavior.


	2. Chapter 2

**S2ep7**

"It's a shame we can't all go. It'll be weird going on an adventure without you, Amalia." Yugo said turning to the princess.

Amalia just laughed "Don't worry about me, Yugo. Being a princess is already an adventure," but Amalia was cut off by yugo wrapping his arms around her to give her a hug. Even though he didn't quite understand yet he would really miss Amalia if she didn't go with them.

Amalia continued and placed one hand on yugo's head and the other on his back. "Oh it's not such a big deal." As Amalia rubbed Yugo's head in an attempt to sooth him she began to cry herself. Not wanting her subjects or Yugo for that matter to see her cry she ran out of the room. Yugo cried after her "Amalia!"

The king of Sadida decided to chime in "Don't worry, yugo I'm sure she'll get over it soon enough."

Sadly the king's kind words had fallen on deaf ears. Yugo hadn't been paying much attention to anything else after Amalia had left. Not even to the conversation he had just had with his dad and Adamai. After going through the zap portal Yugo started to pay attention to his surrounding and said "Well, it's quite a change from the Sadida 's a little less, erm…."

Ruel finished his sentence for him "Lush and green?"

"Yes, a little less green. Are you sure of your plan, Evangelyne?" The eliatrope asked turning to the cra.

"Absolutely sure, my dear more minutes and you'll see why." she said looking at a confused Yugo. "Pass me skribble, please." After Yugo passed her the shushu she continued "Gather round, I'm gonna explain. Skribble, show me the way to Crimson Claw."

The shushu complied with a big smile on his face "No problem, boss."

Yugo started to tune everything Evangelyne was saying out. His thoughts went back to Amalia and how she had been crying.

"Good, we can let Amalia out now, then." Eva said

Yugo's ear perked up at this. As he turned to look at the cra. In unison he, Dally, and Ruel all said "What!" as they heard grunting coming from Ruel's haven bag.

"Hey, hey my bag." Ruel exclaimed "It's..It's Amalia"

"I can't believe you! Not one of you asked me along on the adventure! And you, you still haven't cleaned your haven bag. Az and your Drheller have made a mess all over the place. Luckily, us girls know how to stick together." Amalia finished her rant high fiving Eva.

"It's great you decided to come, Amalia. It wouldn't have been the same without you." Yugo said with a big smile on his face.

"Won't the king and prince be furious? That's the second time you've done that." Dally said

"Don't worry. We'll be back in forty-five days, they won't even have time to notice I'm gone" Amalia said walking off in front of the others.

Yugo went to catch up with her and said "I'm really glad you decided to come with us Amalia. I..I. I really would've missed you a lot."

Amalia looked down at the eliatrope walking by her side. A soft smile overcame her features "Don't worry Yugo. We'll go on lots of more adventures together. I promise. You can't get rid of me that easily."

"You promise!" Yugo looked up at her with big bright eyes

"Yeah Yugo I promise." Amalia said pulling Yugo into a hug


	3. Chapter 3

**S2ep8**

"Missed again." Percedal groaned "Oh, missed again. We need more ammunition." Percedal turned to Ruel and Yugo.

"Now, that's gonna be a little difficult." Ruel said stretching his underwear. Ruel, Yugo, and Percedal all turned to Amalia and Eva.

Amalia had a blush run across her face "Do you expect the Princess of the Sadida Kingdom to completely undress?" She said with a huff.

The boys just laughed which caused Amalia to hide behind Eva.

"With my age, I stopped looking at girls a long time ago." Ruel said with a disgusting smile.

"We'll cover our eyes." Yugo said doing so. While Percedal just nodded. Eva stepped in front of Amalia saying "Not even in your dreams, gentlemen!" With that Amalia stuck her tongue out at them.

Percedal stepped toward Eva "But I've already seen you like that, Eva. And I wasn't dreaming"

Eva turned red very quickly as Amalia spoke up "Would you mind explaining that Eva?"

"Why are you so mad Amie I mean I've seen you undressed." Yugo spoke up. Everyone turned to Yugo than Amalia. Now it was Amalia's turn to blush.

"Amalia I think we'd all be more interested in hearing what you've been doing to our poor Yugo here." Eva said in a mocking tone.

"Ah... You must mean the time you two were acting as conjoined princesses." Ruel said as if he had figured a a big secret.

"No that's not the only time I've seen Amalia undressed. There was that time when…"Yugo was cut off by Amalia slapping her hand over his mouth.

Amalia nervously laughed "Um.. We still need a way out of here." She was thankful that everyone else seem to drop the current topic and went back to thinking of what else they could throw to cover the magic item. Amalia pulled Yugo off the the corner. "Yugo you can't just go telling people that you've seen me naked before." She said in a whisper.

"Ok Amie." Yugo said with a bright smile.

"Thank you Yugo." Amalia said placing a soft kiss atop his forehead or what would have been his forehead if not for his hat.


	4. Chapter 4

**S2ep13**

"Drink… Drink… Drink… Eh" As he turned and saw Amalia standing in the doorway waving. Yugo walked over to the door and phased through it. Only to be met with a blaster filled with bamboo milk. "What?" Yugo stood there dripping in milk with his hands by his sides.

Amalia dropped her blaster falling to her knees to encircle Yugo in a hug. "Yugo! Oh it's so good to be able to hug you again!"

"It was horrible, Amalia. I kept thinking of you all. And I felt alone, so alone…." Yugo was interrupted by someone.

"Right, when you're done with your hug fest, maybe we can get a move on?" The stranger said. Amalia frowned because her hug with Yugo was cut short. "Yugo, Pandiego de la Vega, expert in bamboo and bad manners. He has a plan to save the valley and our friends. You'll be on the front line."

"No prob!" Yugo said staring at the Pandawa. Yugo was glad that Amalia was okay and that they were going to save their friends, but also he was mad that his hug was interrupted. Pandiego just smirked before turning to leave him and Amalia. Yugo turned back to Amalia and captured her in a hug once more. "I'm really glad you're okay Amalia. I don't know what I would've done if anything happened to you." He said with tears forming in his eyes.

Amalia just smiled "It's okay Yugo. Didn't I promise that we'd have more adventures together. And when I make a promise I never break it." Amalia said leaning down as she kissed his tears away.

AN: I know this chapter is really short but the next one will be longer.


	5. Chapter 5

**S2ep14**

"That's so good.I don't know what I like the most. The bath, or knowing that Ruel is paying for it." Eva said from the bath while eating some grapes.

"His treat only if he finds his target. Part of me hopes he won't succeed." Amalia says stirring her drink and promptly swallowing it in a big gulp. "That'll teach him! Too common, too has no idea." Amalia states before submerging herself in the bath water with Eva. Amalia reappears and begins to sing. "When two friends get into a fight Do you know what might set them right It's this tasty drink. Bamboo, Bamboo Milk"

Unbeknownst to Amalia and Eva there was someone on the roof listening to Amalia's singing.

"A winning act! That's what I am!" Amalia said while still standing.

"It's this thing that made Dally sick!" Yugo said staring at the empty bowl that previous had stew in it.

"Who does the shopping?" Ruel asked looking around.

The manager of the inn responded "The boss's nephew! Ardwin!"

"I see, Enutrof mentality: a cheap ingredient is a spoiled ingredient!" Dally chimes in before promptly throwing up the contents of his stomach once more.

Suddenly a scream rang through the inn.

"That's Amalia!" Yugo said with a distressed look on his face. Yugo followed by Ruel and Dally ran up to the girls room.

"Amalia?! Eva?!" Dally screamed from the other side of the bathroom door. Another scream was clearly heard through the door. The boys had no idea that the Voice Thief was on the other side with the girls.

Yugo cried out "Amalia! Eva!" As the Voice Thief blew red dust all over Amalia.

"Move aside, I'm breaking it down." Ruel said as he burst through the door.

The Voice Thief only chuckled as he fled through the window. As Ruel made it there to look out the window the thief was nowhere in sight. "He's a fast one!" Ruel said.

"Honey, are you okay?!" Dally said shaking Eva.

"I'm fine… And you?" Eva asked just before Dally turned a horrible shade of green.

"Amalia, wooo. are you okay?" Yugo asked

"Uh uh? I was singing when he came in. And my voice… What has he done to my sweet, beautiful voice? I'm humiliated." Amalia said as she sunk into the bath completely disappearing.

"Her voice, he stole her voice." Ruel said

Amalia popped her head up from under the water before shouting "EVERYONE OUT!" Amalia had been so embarrassed about her voice she had forgotten that she was naked. Everyone ran out of the bathroom ducking and dodging random items Amalia had been throwing. Amalia had gotten out of the bath and stood by the window letting the air cool her skin. She was startled when she heard the distinct sound of one of Yugo's portals.

"Um… Are you okay Amie?" Yugo asked with a worried voice before blushing at the sight before him. It wasn't the first time he had seen her naked, but he always turned beet red.

Amalia just looked at him she was going to shake her head yes, but tears started to fall from her eyes. She fell to her knees and brought Yugo closer to her so she could hug him. Yugo didn't say anything because his blush had spread all the way to his ears. All he could do was hold her. "It's gonna be ok Amie. We'll get your voice back. I promise." Yugo said with a big smile.

"Impressive. You're not even capable of protecting yourselves! I'll add the stolen instruments to your bill. Candidates who've had their instruments destroyed. And the broken door." Phil Harmonic said to Ruel

"Keep adding, Phil, keep adding!" Ruel said as Dally once again threw up.

"And the carpet as well." Phil added.

"What do we do now?" Yugo asked Ruel.

"We stop being sneaky and start being pro-active. We catch him red-handed! We're gonna get ready for his next showing. And this time he won't escape me! Thanks to these wax earplugs, the Voice Thief's weapons will have no effect on us." Ruel said holding up the earplug.

"Welcome to the last round of 'The Y Factor'. You'll each sing in turn. And after conferring with myself I'll choose one of you to be the most famous bard in the world of the twelve!" Phil said as the crowd behind him erupts with cheers.

Get your money ready, Phil. Ruel thought to himself.

The contest had started and the second act was a girl with blonde hair. After she finished singing she winked at Yugo and had he blushed. Ruel noticed this and smirked at the little eliatrope. But Ruel wasn't the only one who had noticed Amalia had noticed as well and she was fuming.

Who did this girl think she was winking at my Yugo. He and I are gonna have a serious talk about this after that thief was caught and she got her voice back. Amalia thought to herself.

In the end the Voice Thief turned out to be Phil's nephew Ardwin. As the brotherhood headed out of Mashville. Amalia grabbed Yugo and pulled him towards the back with her. Ruel had taken off after junior and Eva and Dally where to into their own little world to care.

" Huh? What is it Amie?" Yugo looked up at Amalia glad she was able to get her voice back.

"Yugo while we were at the inn there was a girl with blonde hair…." Amalia started she stopped to look at Yugo's expression as she mentioned the girl. He said nothing and only blushed. "I saw her wink at you during the show care to tell me what that was about? Huh!" Amalia hadn't meant for the last part to come out so harsh.

"Umm...Well you see… When we were interrogating people I had to interrogate her and she called me cute a few times, then she started crying, than I said I believed her." Yugo started blushing again because Amalia had brought her face closer to his.

"Fine I believe you, but you shouldn't blush at every girl that says you're cute, you can only blush around me got it." Amalia said before catching up with Eva.

Yugo didn't really understand what had just happened, but he wasn't going to question it. He liked being around Amalia and didn't want her upset so he would have to try and control his blushes.


	6. Chapter 6

**S2ep21**

 **A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who left reviews. Sorry it took kinda a long time to put up a new chapter. I'll probably do 1 or 2 more chapters for these drabbles. So once again thanks.**

"You must be exhausted after such a long trip" Bellaphone one said to the group.

"Open wide. One spoonful for mummy." Bellaphone two said as she fed Dally.

"He's so cute. I just wanna nibble him." Bellaphone one said nuzzling up to Yugo.

"You are so very tense." Bellaphone three said giving Ruel and backrub. "You must have been on many adventures."

"I've dragged myself around, yes." Ruel said to the woman causing his muscles to pop.

"So this big girl is yours? You certainly don't look your age." Bellaphone two said to Black Ink.

"Elaine is only my adoptive daughter, and she looks older than she is, doesn't she?" He responds blushing.

"These three are getting on my nerves." Amalia said not liking how close one of them was to Yugo.

"And you? Just passing through the neighborhood?" Cleome asked

"Yes. We were gathering wood for the fire when we heard your screams." Bellaphone one said causing Yugo to blush as she rubbed his head.

"I wasn't scared , you know. but sometimes , the shock." Dally said trying to save face.

"Oh, I'm sure you weren't, a big warrior like you. With such big muscles." Bellaphone two said stroking Dally's cheek.

"You live on this island all alone?" Yugo asked while still blushing. "You're very brave. And, very pretty too."

Amalia wasn't going to let it show, but she was now thoroughly annoyed now. Not only had some random girl cuddled up to her Yugo; he had also called her pretty.

"Oh, but this is like living in paradise. And we have visitors sometimes. But you must be very tired now. Come rest at our place." Bellaphone one said moving her face closer to Yugo's.

"Oh yes. You can eat and we'll warm you up. Or you can do it." Bellaphone two said.

"My old body is warming up just by looking at you. You know." Ruel said.

"That's nice of you, but no. We still have a long way to go and-" Eva started before she was interrupted.

"Do you always make the decisions for everyone else?" Bellaphone one asked.

"For now, yes. At least until these four idiots can think straight again. And anyway-" Eva was interrupted a second time.

"Here we go again! Why are we idiots? What have we done now?" Dally exclaimed!

"What? Er, well, nothing but." Eva stammered.

"Right, nothing! And still you stand here, chewing us out, like dog to a bone!" Dally continued.

"That's very true, why do you always have to be so aggressive?" Yugo questioned.

"And we're always worried sick about you, bunch of ingrates!" Black Ink chimed in.

"Anyway, it's settled, the idiots are leaving with the lovely ladies. It'll make a change from you harpies." Ruel said.

"What? What about us? Are we supposed to take care of the boat ourselves?" Amaila exclaimed!

"There's no need to worry, you're strong and intelligent. Right, guys?" Yugo said.

"And I'm sure you're bound to find a monkey along the way to insult, bully and hit." Black Ink said.

"You can also correct the way he speaks." Dally added.

"You would really leave us behind? Just like that?" Eva asked wide eyed.

"Maybe we'll meet again when you're less tyraniminded and narrowical." Dally said pointing at Eva.

"Come now, no fighting, a little rest will solve everything." Bellaphone two said bringing Dally's face to hers.

"Same goes for you if your not happy go stay with the girls, that'll teach you!" Yugo said to az.

Bellaphone one gasps,"Can you smell something strange?"

"Oh, it's nothing, it must just be this thing. I'll get rid of it." Ruel says as he tosses junior back towards the girls.

It's 'tyrannical' and 'narrow minded', you big dimwit!" Eva screamed after the guys.

Ruel Percedal and Yugo all called back in unison, "We don't care, harpy!"

How could Yugo just leave like that and with a girl like that as well. Oh next time I see him I'm going to let him have it. Ugh this is so frustrating. Amalia thought to herself.

After leaving the guys the girls went to get the ship back in the water which took them no time at all. So they decided that they needed their idiots back and went searching for being chased around the island by a variety of monsters the girls find a cave. As they make their way deeper the see the Bellaphones and the monkeys that had attacked them.

"Ruel?" Cleome said in a low voice.

Amalia was wide eyed as she said "Yugo?" in a normal tone before yelling, "Hey, you over there! What's going on here?"

"Have you finally decided to join us?" Bellaphone one asked

"What have you done to our friends?" Amalia exclaimed

"Oh, this? We've only revealed their true nature." Bellaphone one said

Thats enough now. I don't really know who u are, but give us back our idiots!" Eva demanded.

It didn't take long for the bellaphones to reveal their true nature and purpose or for them to start a fight. Before they knew it Ruel had taken out Cleome and Yugo was charging at Amalia she used her vines to restrain him.

"Yugo, it's me. Stop!" Amalia pleaded. As if he had heard her he became docile enough for her to reach out and touch lightly on the cheek. But Yugo was still under the spell and he began shrieking at her before he broke free and launched at her. Amalia through another vine sending him flying. The battle was heated and in favor of the Bellaphones. Until Rubilax had taken over Dally and got everyone out safely.

Once back on the boat Black Ink was the first to apologize to the girls. And everything seemed to resolve itself that is until nightfall when Amalia was still on the deck. Yugo couldn't sleep so decided that fresh air would do him some good. He saw Amalia sitting there on the railing her feet dangling over the side.

Wow Amalia really looks amazing. I hope she's still not mad about before. Yugo thought to himself hoping she wasn't as he walked over to her.

"Uh Amie, can I..I. can I join you?" Yugo asked stuttering.

Amalia just turned her head and smirked. "I don't know Yugo. You didn't seem so interested in me earlier when those Bellaphone bimbos were around."

"That's not fair Amie I was under a spell!" Yugo exclaimed.

"I know and you're right Yugo" Amalia sighed before continuing "I was just upset about earlier you called her pretty and it seemed as if you had forgotten about me." Amalia finished with her head hanging low.

Yugo felt a twinge in his heart as he looked at a saddened Amalia. "I'm sorry. I promise from now on Amala that'll never make you feel sad again. And that I won't fall under anymore spells. And that I won't blush around other girls."

Amalia perked up when she heard Yugo's list of promises to her. She hopped off the railing and bent down to Yugo to place a quick kiss on his lips. Yugo turned bright red at her gesture and turned to see her walking away.

"Yugo come on. You came up here because you couldn't fall asleep right? So I'm gonna help you fall asleep." Amalia said smiling.

Yugo gave her a wide smile running up behind her to hug her. Before he grabbed her hand and they walked down to the lower level of the ship.


End file.
